metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Armor
Armor is a protective suit worn by Artyom. In Metro 2033, it comes in three different variants: Default, Stealth and Heavy. Metro 2033 Default Armor Artyom's default suit. It offers moderate protection from most enemies. It also allows Artyom to sneak better than heavy armor but not as well as the stealth armor. Technically, the default armor is a bit of both of the upgraded ones. The upgraded ones however, allow the player to choose which one they want based on play-style: guns blazing or silent and stealthy. Stealth Armor The stealth armor is fitted for those who prefer to go in silent and lurk in the shadows. While it does not offer much protection compared to the heavy armor, the benefit of using this armor is that it is much better at stealth; when in total darkness Artyom can move past everything from patrolling Nazis to a sleeping Black Librarian. This armor will keep Artyom undetected in some situations while the rest of the armor cannot. The player may notice that the stealth meter on Artyom's watch will frequently show no light (which means invisibly to enemies) more often and easier to remain undetected on green light. Even moving at a normal pace (not sprinting) is extremely quiet. Use silent weapons to maximize the effectiveness of this armor. The stealth armor costs 100 Military-Grade rounds in Armory Station and as an added bonus Artyom gain the Night Vision Goggles with the armor. Heavy Armor The heavy armor is fitted for those who prefer to take out their enemies face to face. It offers good protection, but it is not recommended for stealth since the added weight and gear produce noise. This armor is especially useful when fighting more powerful enemies such as the demon and the librarian. It is basically the core of Ranger armor and has the MOLLE system. The heavy armor costs 100 Military-Grade rounds in Armory and Polis. Metro: Last Light Armor returns in Metro: Last Light, not as a gameplay element, but as mandatory pickups that Artyom has no choice over. Default armor Artyom's starting attire appears to be the green sweater that looks and functions identical to the default suit from the previous game. He wears the hazard suit when going up to the surface during Ashes, but loses it after being captured by the Reich recon team. After making it through the Pavel level in what appears to be his standard green sweater, he picks up some new armor which seems like pretty generic armor, providing better protection against damage but not against radiation. He briefly loses his equipment at the Bolshoi Theater level when he is captured and interrogated by the Reds. After Artyom escapes with the help of Leonid, he takes his weapons and ammunition back from the storage room at the start of Revolution. He also picks up a helmet which he apparently wasn't wearing before, although it doesn't seem to make any difference in terms of protection. Artyom swaps this suit out for a hazard suit at the end of the Venice level, which comes in handy as the Sundown and Nightfall levels are the first outdoor levels since Ashes. As seen in the Kshatriya mission from the Faction Pack DLC, the default armor provides no protection against radiation when crossing outdoor areas. When swapping it for the hazard suit, this does become a lot easier and less dangerous. Therefore, the hazard suit does make an actual difference in the Sundown and Nightfall levels instead of just being a cosmetic change and the levels not having as much radiation either, but only making it seem like they do. Hazard suit After navigating through the Venice storage area, Artyom is helped by station resident Simon. Simon guides Artyom to the swamp and gives him a heavy suit as a gift for helping deal with the bandits. When equipping the suit, he is also seen putting on the headpiece, although he still puts on his gasmask when going outside. Anna, Simon and many of the Reds wear this suit as well. Its actual effects become clear in the Kshatriya mission in the Faction Pack DLC: when crossing outside areas without it, the radiation becomes immensely damaging. Besides the description saying it makes the filters last longer, it also makes most outdoor areas actually traversable at all. When crossing further into the library it really comes in use when crossing the area which, in Metro 2033, was the ending of the Library level. Here, a demon appears which can be fought, but whether you do so or not, the radiation is so strong you'll have to sprint to the end of the room, leaving very little time for exploring for artifacts. Even when the heavy suit becomes available, which is an immense help against librarians, consider keeping this suit instead and being a bit more stealthy. From such observations, it is clear that the outdoor environments in the game have changed since Metro 2033 in that the actual radiation is much more widespread and not just limited to some hotspots in puddles of water and such. Heavy suit Before the final battle at D6, Artyom is geared up in heavy armor at D6. Despite its enormous size and heavy armor plates, Artyom is not slowed down by it. On easier difficulties it allows the player to shrug off most hits, this armor can absorb more hits than other armor you find and make you more survivable in higher difficulties. Coincidentally, this is the same armor that the Red heavy soldiers have when alarms are triggered, and during the battle for D6. It reappears in the Kshatriya mission in the Faction Pack DLC, as a buyable suit to wear when venturing out into the library, alongside the hazard suit and the player's default armor. Being true to its description, it comes greatly in use when fighting nosalises or especially the librarians themselves. However, to even get to the librarians, one must cross many heavily irradiated areas which the heavy suit barely protects against (following the same path from the previous game, from the Library level to the Depository where the librarions are first encountered as well). Only after this area one can find another shortcut back to the ranger base which requires much less outdoor area crossing. At this point should one start considering buying the heavy suit, as it does make the rest easier. Camo suit In the Sniper Team mission from the Faction Pack DLC, the player and his companion are wearing a suit not seen before; although not completely visible from the first person perspective, one can see spiky parts and the like protruding from the arms, which hints it to be some sort of camouflage suit. Compared to your partner's suit, it seems to be the same, although yours is green and his is grey. This makes sense, seeing how the mission is about stealthily infiltrating an outpost, and the player being armed with an excellent silenced sniper rifle. This might be the replacement for the stealth suit from Metro 2033, although it has yet to make more appearances to justify this. Trivia Novel * In the novel, heavy armor is mentioned as the main armor for Hansa solders. Stealth armor isn't mentioned. Metro 2033 Video Game * Unless you don't want to use stealth at all, it is recommended to get both armors in Metro 2033: Stealth in Armory (It will help a lot in Frontline, Black Station, and to lesser extent Outpost) and later Heavy in Polis (Since after Polis you'll only be facing mutants against which stealth is much less effective, the combat will be more fierce in last two chapters as well). * Even if the Heavy armor is bought in the Armory level, the Ranger helmet will not appear in cutscenes until you arrive in Polis. * It is possible to buy both suits and wear them at the same time, however you will only appear to be wearing whichever was purchased last. This is debatable. while there is proof you'll retain the night vision goggles, it is unsure whether you get to keep the respective armor or stealth bonus from the previously owned armor. * After arriving in Polis, cutscenes in both the Polis level and the end of the game show Artyom wearing the Rangers' heavy gas mask and helmet, no matter what armor you have equipped. This is contradictory to gameplay since Artyom still wears his original full-face gas mask. Gallery Default_armor_0001.jpg|Default armor render. Stealth_armor_0001.jpg|Stealth armor render. Default_armor1.jpg|Default armor of Metro 2033 seen in third-person. Default_armor_fix.jpg|A Metro 2033 mod used to fix default armor during cutscenes in accordance with first-person view. Default_armor_fix2.jpg|Ditto. Default_armor2.jpg|Same scene in the vanilla game for comparison. Category:Equipment